A magnetic head, such as a multiple module servo writer, utilizes multiple read/write elements which are integrated into the same gap line using conventional wafer manufacturing techniques. Generally, a magnetic read or write element is formed from several different material layers that perform particular functions for the individual read and write elements. In particular, a first thick magnetic layer operates as a first pole layer, and a second thick magnetic layer operates as a second pole layer. An insulator layer is included so as to provide electrical and magnetic insulation between the pole layers. The thickness of the insulator layer between the first and second pole layers defines the read and write gap length.
With respect to a servo writer, it may be desirable to optimize or adjust the gap length for a particular head element based on its function, e.g., one may prefer to utilize a predetermined gap length for timing pattern inductive read/write elements and a different predetermined gap length for servo write elements on each of the modules that make up a servo writer. However, known methods of wafer manufacturing for such a magnetic head have required separate depositions of the second thick magnetic pole layer for the elements with different gap lengths, adding substantially to the time required for processing. Thus, conventional wafer techniques would greatly increase the processing complexity if used to create multiple gap lengths on the same wafer, thereby resulting in decreased yield and increased cost of each head. In addition, modules that have a uniform gap length can be combined with other modules of a differing gap length on the same wafer, which in turn provides significant savings in mask costs and decreases the number of wafers that require processing.